The
by Hopeless-Sister-Bleeding-Heart
Summary: The Three Musketeers had a friend a long time ago, but when that friend dies he leaves behind a daughter who then goes to live with Shigure. Her relatvies follow as does chaos.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: none of us own Fruits Basket, and if we did it definitely wouldn't have played out the way it did in the manga and anime the way it did. But since we can't change that, this is what happens when we get a say in all of that crap we call the lives of the Sohma family!!

Chapter 1

One day Shigure got a letter, as he was reading it, Honda-san, Yuki-san, and Kyo-kun came into the room.

"Who's the letter from Shigure?" Tohru asked cheerily. Shigure handed the letter to her which read:

Dear Shigure,

I'm sorry to tell you this so late but my mom and dad died a few months ago, and no one in my own family will take me in. Would you please let me and Megan stay with you for a while? I plan to come on October 10th if that's alright. I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Kirstie

Tohru handed the letter to Yuki and then Kyo, who upon finishing the letter said grudgingly, "Great, more girls."

"It would be so much fun to have some girls in the house! You're going to let them stay aren't you Gure-san? Its sounds like they really need you right now," Tohru said concernedly.

"Absolutely!" Shigure exclaimed happily getting out another piece of paper to send Kirstie the good news.

October 10th

knock, knock, knock

"I wonder who that could be?" pondered Shigure, "Oh yes! That's right! Megan and Kirstie are coming today!" Getting up, he started to chant "High school girls! High school girl! All for me! High School Girls" under his breath.

He opened the door and found a cow pulling a wagon with a cat on her head.

"Meow," the cat said while waving a paw at Shigure.

Shigure picked up the cat and said, "Hello Kirstie, how are you and Megan doing this lovely morning?"

"Mow," Kirstie semmed to reply as Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru came in.

"Who's there?" Yuki asked.

Megan stuck her head in as Kirstie lifted a paw in greeting.

"Oh how cute!" Tohru squeeled happily as she ran to hold Kirstie. She petted the now annoyed Kirstie with one hand while she patted Megan on the head. Kyo looked at the cat in conrfusion, "We're having a cat and a cow over?"

POOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Aaaaaggggghhhh!" Kyo yelled as a girl in black cargo pants, a sleeveless red tank over a black fishnet top and red and black striped gloves appeared where the cat had been. Her hair was in a loose poney tail, falling just past her shoulders.

There was also another girl a leg split skirt (pants under) and a shirt a little above her belly button. Her hair was dark brown (nearly black) with a white streak down the side. She appeared where the cow was, still strapped onto the wagon with all of their luggage in it.

"Do we look like animals to you now?" Megan said staring at Kyo with green eyes (contacts). Kirstie was smiling in greeting and staring at the boys with blueish grey eyes (eyes turn red when really, really pissed). Kyo glared back at Megan.

"Nice to meet you both," Yuki said politely. Megan bowed to everyone and shook their hands after freeing herself from the wagon. Kirstie just winked at everyone.

"Umm, let me show you to your room!" Tohru offered excitedly.

"Sure, thank you," Megan replied.

As soon as Megan and Kristie were settled in Tohru made dinner for everyone.

"So you're a cat too huh?" Kyo asked Kirstie.

"Yes, but it's not that bad, as long as I'm included with things I'm fine," Kirstie replied happily. Kyo secretly marveled at her optimism.

"But that doesn't mean she doesn't have a temper," included Megan.

"Heh that's true, you know I practically killed you last time," Kirstie said her eyes turning a little red. She shook her head to get the tension off.

"And do you too have to worry about being hugged by the opposite se-" Yuki asked.

Kirstie cut in before he could finish, "Yes but we can turn into our animals whenever we like."

"We don't poof out of our clothes either," Megan added.

Kirstie looked at her cat shaped watch and wailed, "Oh it's already five!!?? OH NO!" She then bolted out of the kitchen and into her and Megan's new room.

Megan sighed, "She always has to watch that show."

"What show?" asked Tohru-san.

"Invader Zim,' she replied, "It's funny, hilarious actually, but she ALWAYS watches it and you can only stand a little green guy yelling about germs for so long."

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!" Kirstie yelled through the floorboards toward Megan which was followed shortly by hysterical laughter.

sigh

Soon everyone went to their rooms, but Kyo ended up being the only one going up. Everyone stayed downstairs to catch up on the news, it had been a long time since the Sohma and Harrin families had seen each other.

Kyo was walking to the roof, he passed by Kirstie's room and saw a cat sleeping on the floor in front of the TV, from which could be heard the late night infomercials that were offered so late at night. He stared at the little yellow cat for a second or two, when Kirstie opened her and stared back he snapped out of his daze and continued up. Kirstie smiled and closed her eye again. Megan came up later, put Kirstie on one of the beds, and then prepared to go to sleep on the other bed.

A/N well that's the first chapter. For my friends I'm sorry but I combined the first two chapters and edited things as I saw fit. You can yell at me later I guess. For the soon to be fans I realize the beginning is a little slow but it picks up, particularly when the other Harrins show up (meaning me!)!! PLZ DON'T HIT ME MEGAN/KIRSTIE!!


	2. Skool sux!

Note: since I have no desire whatsoever to scan every picture of the anime angry sign from the written version into the computer I shall profess this, the anime anger sign is now #. It's close enough god damn it!

"Kirstie, Kirstie! KIRSTIE!! WAKE UP!!!!!"

WHAM

twitch, twitch

"Mmmm, five more minutes," was the slightly sleepy reply.

"Grrrrrr…. Kirsieeeeeeeeeeee!!" Megan growled. She picked up a pillow and pegged it as hard as possible at Kirstie.

"Mmph!!"

"Hmph, serves you right." Megan crossed her arms and headed out toward the restrooms to look at the red bump on her head. (Kirstie threw the pillow back).

"Kirstie's eyes flashed red and then she yelled, "You bloody idiot!"

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure looked up at the sound of Kirsie's voice.

"Wow, she really does have a just as bad a temper as you Kyo," Shigure said.

Later everyone was at school. Megan and Uo-chan were best friends from the start and Kirstie made just as good friends with Hana-chan. It was little before school would start, and al lthe girls were chattering as HatsuHaru-san and Momiji-kun came up. Of course Momiji was excited as usual but when Haru-san said hi to Megan she was speechless. She stared for about three second. Haru said worried a little, "Uh, are you okay?" He had one hand out for her to shake and another one waving in front of her face.

She snapped out of her daze and said, "Huh? Oh uh, yeah, I'm uh fine. Heh, nice to meet you," She shook his hand.

**_Later On_**

Both Kirstie and Kyo were blushing ten shades of red.

"You're such a clumsy idiot!" Kyo yelled. Kirstie had been walking into a room when she bumped into Kyo. They had both fallen on the ground, Kirstie falling on top of Kyo. They were both blushing slightly, then some third year girls walked by and laughed and sniggered at the site.

"You're the one who bumped into me!" Kirstie yelled (not all that loud).

"What? You bumped into me!"

"Whatever" Kirstie said as she got what she needed and left. The whole time she was blushing like crazy. Kyo was too!_ My heart started beating so fast when I bumped into him, _thought Kirstie. _What's going on? Why couldn't I breathe when she bumped into me? _Kyo thought. Both walked in separate directions but in the same confusion.


	3. a bit of dinner nonsense

Kirstie, Megan and Tohru are walking in front of Yuki and Kyo on the sidewalk. Kirstie looked back a few times, but when Kyo looked at her, Kirstie looked away quickly.

"Oh no I forgot! Invader Zim is on!!" Kirstie squeeled.

The female cat started to run but Megan yelled, "Kirstie look out!"

Kirstie hesitated and looked back at Megan just as Kyo grabbed the back of her shirt as a car whizzed the high schoolers.

Once again they fell on each other, but this time Kyo was on top! Kyo's face lit up red like a Christmas tree. They both got up quickly and dusted themselves off (both cats dropped their book bags). They started to pick up there stuff when at the same time they reached for their note books. Their hands touched (the insane blushing is blinding!).

"Sorry," Kirstie said quckly.

"Are you okay Kirstie!?" Tohru and Megan asked running up to them.

"Yeah I'm okay," she paused and said under her breath so Kyo wouldn't hear, "Thanks to Kyo."

_**Shigure's house!**_

Kirstie made dinner that night.

"Would you mind my asking why it is you didn't use any leeks this evening?" Yuki asked.

"Leeks? Why would I use those? They're disgusting!!" Kirstie yelled a bit defensive. Kyo, who was staring at her all evening, widened his eyes at their new found likeness in hating leeks.

"Well leeks or no you're still a good cook!" said Shigure patting Kirstie on the head.

Dinner was done by then and it wasn't long until everyone split off in different directions. As soon as Megan and Kirstie got into their room, Megan yelled, "Kirstie's got the HOTS!!!!!!!"

She laughed as Kirtie's face was starting to turn yed again… we were her eyes… Megan, seeing this said, "Uh oh." She quickly ran out the door when she slammed into someone and fell back on the floor. Looking up she saw three different Hatsuharus. They were all moving slightly until finally they formed into one Haru. He was unaffected and just stood there and looked down at her. "Oh are you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," she said putting a hand on her head, "Just a little dazed."

"That's good. So… you're a cow too huh?"

"Uh, yeah just like you, well of course you know that but, I'm rambling aren't I?" Megan stuttered.

Hatsuharu laughed and nodded.

"Anywho, why are you here? I didn't expect to see you 'til school tomorrow."

"Just visiting."

"Oh, did you bring Momiji-kun?"

"Megan!!" came an eccentric voice as Momiji came up and hugged her.

"Does that answer your question?" Haru inquired.

Megan just laughed an nooded.

"Well I'm going to uh 'talk' to Kyo," stated Haru, "I guess I'll see you later." He turned towards the roof. Megan stared after him and when he was out of earshot Momiji said loudly, "Megan's got the hots!!!!"

"What?! No, why would you think that?" Megan said hurriedly.

"Because your face is red…" Megan lifted a hand to her face and nearly gasp, she could feel the heat of the blood welling up in her face. She was blushing.

"Oh no! Was I blushing the whole time?" Megan ran inside her room and stuffed her face in her pillow. Kirstie had heard the whole thing.

"Now who's got the hots?" She asked smirking.

"Shut up!" Megan grabbed another pillow and pegged it at Kirstie.

Kirstie dodged it.

A/N: I don't know what the purpose of this chapter was at all! This is a little before I came in so I'm lost, anywho, the next chapter definitely has something to add to the story as it also adds a new character! Janna!! Whoot whoot for you!! I would have made the two chapters put together but it got too long and now I'm tired.


	4. Enter Janna!

Megan walked into the kitchen, her hair wild. She was barely awake. It was almost as if she was sleep walking, only… kind of not.

_**Bam!**_

"Owww…what-?! where am I?" Megan had waked into a wall and then fully woke up. Kirstie was laughing her ass off.

"Shut up!" Megan yelled. She opened the fridge and found the orange juice; she grabbed a cup and then sat down at the table. She poured herself some juice and chugged it down.

"Looks like there's two people in this house who aren't awake in the morning," Kyo said as he walked in and saw Megan's hair. She glared at him and was nearly on the edge of going black.

_**Ding Dong!**_

"I'll get it," Megan groaned. She walked to the door in a daze and opened the door but when she did nearly flew back uttering a blood curdling scream.

"Hello!!!" yelled Janna. "What happened to your hair?" She added as an afterthought.

"Nothing! I just haven't brushed it yet!" Megan yelled.

"Who's at the door?" asked Shigure skipping into the hallway.

"Just the idotic Janna," Megan replied. Whack! Janna hit her upside the head.

_**Fast Forward**_

"Where's Kirstie and Kyo?" asked Megan.

"Who cares about that stupid cat?" Yuki replied coldly.

"Hmm, okay then where is Kirstie?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," said Yuki nearly laughing.

"I saw them both leave but I don't know where," Janna added.

Megan nodded and turned back to whatever she had been doing.

Kyo was sitting/laying in his usual spot on the roof facing the back yard, surprisingly Kirstie was sitting on the other side. While Kyo was thinking he heard someone mumble/sing under their breath.

"I was so happy when you smiled

Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey

Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep

Waiting with patience for the spring

When the flowers will bloom renewed again…."

It went on but most of it was muffled by the wind.

Kyo looked over the top of the roof and found Kirstie, who had been singing the song.

"Wh-what are you singing?" Kyo asked.

"Huh?! Oh you heard that?" Kirstie asked, "Megan sings it all the time and I just got it stuck in my head. I'm sorry; I didn't know you were there."

"Why would you be sorry?" he inquired.

Kyo went to the side that Kirstie was on and suddenly felt the incredible urge to ask her a completely random question that was quite out of his character, "So… what was it like for you to grow up with the curse? Shigure never talked about you."

"I doubt that he would, he was more my parents friend that anything, him and Hatori and Ayame. I don't even know how they knew my parents but they would show up every once in a while and talk with my dad," Kirstie began to cry a little, "When they died, the secret got out. See, no one outside of the immediate families of the zodiac knew, I even had to hide it from my grandparents. Naturally my family abandoned me, along with Megan and all of the others. When they died we had no where to go, I found Shigure's address among my family's old files and I sent the letter. It's almost seems like magic that I'm here now."

Kyo tilted his head and looked at her crying eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Sorry," she wiped her eyes, "Despite everything that's happened, and Shigure's generosity, I'm still so alone."

Kyo had no idea how to act. He didn't exactly how to deal with problems like these, his own were avoided greatly.

"I uh, I wouldn't say that." He stuttered helplessly, "Megan and Janna are here and so is everyone else, and I-" he cut off there.

Kirstie had her arms around her head, her head hanging between her knees. She looked out of the corner of her eye at him and brought her head up, "Th-thanks that um, makes me feel a bit better…." Kirstie didn't want to bring up the fact that he almost said he was there for her. She guessed it probably would have made them both – feel awkward.

She started to hm the same song as before. After a while Kyo said awkwardly anyway, "Hey do you want to train? IT doesn't seem like there's anything better to do and-"

"Ah, uh-huh sure," Kirstie said now feeling much.

"Great I-" he was cut off right there because Kirstie had her head on his shoulder and a hand on his other shoulder, "Thanks Kyo, I feel like we're becoming friends."

Then she punched him in the face.

A/N: yeah okay, so here's the thing, someone sent me a review for this and said that there was no explanation for anything. I realized this and basically added that to the rest of this chapter, also she said that we were Mary Sues. This could not be farther from the truth. In fact, we probably cause the Sohmas more problems than we're worth.


	5. chapters 5 and 6

**THE... chapters 5-6 **

Chapter 5.

Sunday morning during breakfast

Kirstie and Kyo sat on opposite end of the table, looking down at their hand and pretending to be interested as Janna rambled on about some strange fruit called a papaya.

"What's wrong with you two?" exclaimed Megan, bored out of her mind.

"Huh?" they asked at the same time, "nothing," still in unison. They looked at each other and blushed. When they returned their gaze back to there hands Megan began to laugh hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?" snapped Kyo. Megan stopped laughing for a few seconds as Kyo glared at her then began to laugh again.

"Well if you're not going to listen to me then I'm going to take my conversations to Shigure," said Janna annoyed walking from the room. No one seamed to pay any mind to this act though, as Megan continued to laugh, and Kyo continued to glare.

Kirstie stood up and slapped Megan across the back of the head. "Stop laughing!"

Megan stopped laughing and her eyes flashed, grabbing Kirstie by the arm; she threw the cat over her shoulder, "Bring it on!"

"I-I got to go…" Kyo said leaving the room to tell Shigure that his house was about to be destroyed. He made it into the hall way until he herd, BAM, Crash, "To late."

"HA! You're weak!" Megan's voice could be herd.

About three seconds latter Kyo saw Shigure, followed by Janna, rush down the hall and into the kitchen.

(At this time I would like to explain a few things to the readers, Megan and Kirstie are both 14, while Janna is 21(but she attends the high school, I'll explain that later). It was in my greatest interest to explain this, the fact that the three girls are all related in some distant way (2nd cousins, aunts, ect.) Kyo's deep thinking will help you understand just what they are like.) (Thank you)

Kyo climbed the stairs to his room and laid down on his bed, 'the girls are strange,' he thought, 'Megan is so much better than Haru at Martial arts. She is a lot like me and Haru, devoting most of our lives to it. She even devoted her whole life, and yet even has time for school, softball and pitching.' Kyo laughed remembering the day Megan had thrown a textbook at the principal because he wouldn't let her wear the boys pants and die the girls school top back, that was until she threw the textbook.

"Megan! Stop trying to hit Kirstie!… Kirstie, you put down that knife right now!" Janna's voice could be heard along with some profanity directed at her.

' Kirstie on the other hand, was completely wearing it, and it looked great with her bark blond hair and blue eyes. I'd have to say they are both rebels. She is always wearing pants, except during school, no regard for teachers, nor grades, a foul mouth, and I'll never forget the time she and Megan dropped a bowl full of gasoline on the Yuki fan girls, almost dropped the match too….'

The crashes stopped and Janna's voice was once again herd, "Megan, you made this mess now clean it up."

"But-" came a protest.

"Now Megan."

'Janna is just an orange haired freak, its practically an insult to have the same color hair. A four year old is less childish then her, probably smarter to. I think that her only talent is sewing. Maybe she can cook? Don't really think so. I don't like her, I think that she mocks me behind her green eyes.'

(I'm sorry if Kyo was out of char. But you see IT WAS THE ONLY WAY! - )

Chapter 6

Tohru hand made dinner and everyone was gathered around the dinning room table ready to eat. Megan quietly picked up her spoon, as every one began to eat, she scooped it full of a jell-o type substance and began to aim it at Kirstie's head. All of a sudden crashing sounds could be herd from a distance but certainly speeding towards the house.

"Oh no, not her," muttered Kyo looking around.

"Who?" asked Janna.

"Kagura," answered Kyo sinking into his chair, looking quite pale.

Kirstie transformed into her cat form and jumped onto Shigure's shoulder.

The door was sent flying open and Kagura expelled the words, "KYO MY DARLING! I MISSED YOU!" at the top of her lungs.

Kyo started to inch his way back, and everyone in the room stared in shock, except for Janna who smiled and clapped, "Another person to talk to - "

"Look I got you a new shirt!" she exclaimed holding it up for show. I was obviously hand made, and was an unattractive color of maroon, it even seamed to small to fit Kyo.

"You cant expect me to wear t-THAT!" he said in disgust.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU LOVE IT DON'T YOU!_" Kagura tackled Kyo to the floor.

"I will not wear that shirt!" he shouted back.

A hiss came from Shigure's shoulder as a blond cat jumped onto Kagura's head.

"What the?" Kagura let go of Kyo and stood to her feet, attempting to look up.

"Kirstie get off of her head," Megan said in a soothing tone. She held the cat in front of her and continued, "Just because you're the cat of our zodiac doesn't mean you should act like one. You are still a human being."

"Meow?" Kirstie replied.

Poof

"I'm going to my room," said Kirstie after she had turned back.

Kagura shrugged and turned back to Kyo.

"…Shit…"

Later that day

"You looked like such a love struck fool, you know that? And for Kyooooo," laughed Megan, "though I think you both wouldn't mind that now would you?" Megan duck from a flying pillow, as she entered the room, "Calm down I'm just playing." She laughed, "but now I can really say… KIRSTIE'S GO THE HOTTS!" she yelled, the last part rang through the house.

"Sounds like our little Kirstie is in love, you might want to watch out," Shigure teased Kagura, who was still in the house.

Janna stuck her head in their, also her, room and asked, "For who? Tell me, tell me, tell me, pleeeeeeeease!" a pillow hit her in the face. And from that a pillow fighting war was spawned.

(Faith, you can add or change whatever you like...except the cat in heat part (mutterspervertsmiles inoncently))

(No Janna I think you did just fine, we should skip to where Becca and I come in, that's when it gets good)


	6. ch7 wow i come off as a psycho sais i

**The morning after the school dance, which all the younger cursed members attended, as well as Janna and Ayame (I will leave you to determine the pairings), Shigure, Hatori, Ayame were up and remising about high school years. Tohru was making breakfast, smiling to herself as she listened to the men talk. **

**Out of nowhere Janna sprung up and tackled Aya to the ground, "HI AYA! Good morning to ya'! Good morning everyone else!" Janna shouted hyperly. **

**Megan, Haru, Kirstie, and Yuki trudged down the stairs groggily, for none of them were morning people. Kyo, who was wide away by now, pushed his way around them and sat down at the table. **

**Twitch, twitch Aya still face first on the ground and Janna still was sitting on, "Janna, you might want to get off of him now," said Hatori calmly. **

"**Hun? Oh, sorry Aya, are you ok?" she asked getting up. **

**Despite his recent takedown Aya recovered quite quickly, "Yes I'm fine." **

**As soon as everyone sat down the doorbell rang though out the house, "Hum? Who could-" Megan paused to yawn, "that be?" **

**When no one volunteered to open the door Kirstie stood up in disgust, "Lazy Asses," she muttered as she made her way for the door. She opened it and- **

"**HI! Looky kitten its me!" **

"**Aaaaah! What are you doing here!" yelled Kirstie attempting to break free from the bear hug of the newly arrived woman. **

"**I came here to see you kitten!" The woman seemed around Janna's age and had short blond hair. Her outfit consisted of black, black, and more black. This woman's name was faith, and she was possessed by the horse of the zodiac. Faith was Kirstie's cousin and Kirstie's old babysitter. **

**Kirstie walked into the kitchen, Faith was forced to follow because she refused to take her arms off from around her neck. "Everyone, this is Faith, my cousin and main traumatize of my past…" Kirstie said annoyance in her voice. **

"**Helloooo!" Faith sang out. **

**She was greeted with a pleasant "hello" from everyone except Yuki, for he was still to tired to say anything, and Janna, who instead stood up and exclaimed, "Your Faith? Wow I admire your work with Kirstie, I mean I did my best with Megan, but she just isn't as scared as Kirstie is." **

**Megan muttered, "If you want to see scars from your babysitting trips I'll show you some of my scars." But no one seemed to hear. **

**Faith stared blankly at Janna then smirked. Janna's smile widened and she through her arms around her old elementary to high school friend. **

"…**You are all way to awake this morning!" Megan now tow-thirds awake. **

"**No! Your just to sleepy," protested Janna. **

"**Whatever! YUKI!" Megan began to shake the boy violently in attempted to wake him up. **

"**Wha-! What happened!" Yuki snapped away in fear that something bad had happened. **

**Everyone sat down at the table and began to eat the meal Toru had made for them. Kirstie finally managed to pry the horse off of her. Faith looked around for someone new to cling to. Yuki?…no. Kyo? Hell no! Shigure? No. Ayame? Probably shouldn't. Haru? Nope. Tohru? Don't think so, I think she would spaz-out. Faith's eyes finely fell upon Hatori. **

'**Wow, he is sexy, I wonder, is he an animal of the zodiac?' Faith thought and decided to check it out. She circled him one or twice then threw her arms around him. **

"**What the?" Hatori asked in surprise. **

'**So he is cursed to!' Faith thought and clung harder. **

"**Don't worry about her," Kirstie said, "She just needs someone to cling to." **

"**Ah," Hatori was just the tiniest bit uncomfortable, but surprising he didn't seem to mind all that much. **

**After breakfast Faith let go of Hatori and began to cling to Kirstie again. When Kirstie went up stairs to change Faith obviously went with her. But not even five minutes later Faith charged down the stairs, charging for one man. Hatori held out his arm just in time to catch Faith by the face. Her arms were extending as far as they could go and were waving violently, as she continued to attempt to run forward. **

"**Must, have, HUG!" She said still waving her arms like crazy, but Hatori kept his hand up and her out of his reach, "Hug! Hug! Hug!" Still in failure she continued to try, "Mine!" **

"**Ha! Looks like you have an admirer Haa-san!" laughed Aya. **


End file.
